Je suis peace, gros
by Sylmarils
Summary: Le hippie se drogue à l'héroïne et il trouve que c'est pas peace. Du tout. Le Panda, agacé de le voir replonger encore et encore, décide de l'aider une bonne fois pour toute. ATTENTION: CE TEXTE PEUT HEURTER VOTRE SENSIBILITE!


**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous présenter un panda x hippie! La note est aussi élevée car certains passages peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Pour précision, je me suis basée pour créer le caractère du hippie sur deux choses (principalement parce que dans SLG le hippie n'a pas un grand rôle): le hippie de SLG (fallait bien quand même) et quelques témoignages de drogués (oui, j'ai lu des témoignages de drogués et pas pour cette FF)._

 _Si cette fan fiction heurte (je me répète, je sais...) votre sensibilité, je ne m'en tiens pas responsable car j'ai déjà prévenu. Ce n'est pas à cause du sexe (il n'y en aura pas ou en tout cas pas de prévu) mais de l'aspect qu'on parle d'un drogué qui peut gêner._

 _Bonne lecture, chers geeks!_

Je suis le hippie. Eh oui, c'est moi, le plus drogué des personnalités de Mathieu. J'ai un humour passablement drôle, un côté attendrissant attachant... Je suis presque tout le temps défoncé aussi. Pourquoi? Le monde d'aujourd'hui est... dans une boucle cyclique, selon moi. Et la drogue me permet de dépasser tout ça.

Je tremblais, la seringue en main et regardais mes bras pâles. Des croutes s'étaient formées et je ne savais plus où piquer. J'avais envie d'arrêter, tellement envie...

-Allez, un dernier shoot puis c'est fini.

Un mensonge de plus et je le savais très bien.

Je finis par opter pour mon cou pour m'injecter la dose d'H. Après tout, je n'arrivais pas à trouver de veines suffisamment saines. J'aspirais puis réinjectais mais je sentis la seringue se coincer. Pitié, pas ça... Je frôle la crise de manque... Je forçais un peu et finalement, l'effet fut immédiat.

Désormais, même l'H ne me fait plus d'effets. Je continue à en prendre uniquement par peur de la crise de manque. Je pris une inspiration avant de me relever et de me regarder dans le reflet du miroir. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et j'ai un excellent exemple: je vis avec des personnalités d'un Youtubeur. Je regardais calmement mon visage aux traits creusés et quand je soulevais ma chemise trop grande, je vis mes côtes.

Pourquoi je me suis mis à l'H? Toutes les autres drogues, ça passait, c'était même plutôt cool, j'étais peace. Mais l'H, c'est pas peace du tout, gros.

Je soupirais avant de me gratter le cou. C'est connu, l'H, ça gratte. On a des démangeaisons de partout. Je descendis les escaliers et vis mon chien. Lui administrant une légère caresse, je me dirigeais vers le frigo, pris un yaourt. Je ne peux supporter que ça, maintenant. Sans doute pour ça que je suis aussi maigre... Je mangeais un demi yaourt -j'avais la nausée. Alors que je m'écroulais sur le canapé pour fermer mes yeux, j'entendis une voix que je reconnus immédiatement -pour cause, c'était la mienne:

-Hippie, il faut que ça s'arrête.

-Hmm?

Je relevais mes yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Panda. Il avait un air sincèrement inquiet sur le visage et s'avança près de moi. Je le regardais sans rien dire et il me demanda:

-Tu carbures à quoi?

-Héro.

-Ah... Il faut que t'arrêtes.

-J'sais, j'ai pris un dernier shoot puis maintenant, j'arrête. Plus d'héro. C'est mauvais et c'est pas peace, gros.

-Je le vois bien.

-Je gère!

-Non, ça se voit.

-Tu vas voir, l'amour et la paix vont l'emporter.

Panda hocha calmement de la tête avant de me laisser.

Deux semaines plus tard, je regardais la seringue encore plantée dans mon bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'avais dit plus jamais. Mais face à mon dealer habituel qui me tendait de la super came, j'ai pas pu résister. Je me suis dit 'Un de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal' et me voilà en crise de manque. Je soupirais. J'entendis un toquement. J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur Panda. Cachant grâce à ma taille les outils que j'avais utilisé (la cuillère, le citron et le chaufaud ainsi que la seringue), je dis:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gros? Les Pandas sont exterminés jusqu'au dernier?

-Non, je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

-Très bien, gros. Je suis sous haschich, pas besoin de t'en faire.

-T'as pas pris d'héroïne?

-Non, je suis peace à nouveau, gros.

Panda hocha de la tête, visiblement heureux. Je refermais la porte, honteux d'avoir menti.

Je n'osais plus sortir et le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma tête était lourde, j'avais si chaud, ma bouche pâteuse me faisait mal... Je reconnaissais ces symptômes, j'étais en crise de manque. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que je n'avais plus d'H. Merde... Je sentis la colère m'envahir. C'est la faute de ce Panda, aussi! Il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille aussi!

J'entendis toquer. Trop faible pour me lever, ma voix rauque prononça un:

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Panda entrer. Il me regarda et son visage se transforma en une expression mi-pitié mi-colère. Il me dit:

-Tu m'avais dit avoir arrêté!

-Juste un de temps en temps, gros.

-Un de temps en temps?! Tu es en crise de manque, je le vois bien! Manque plus que t'aies la jaunisse!

-Gros...

Non, je ne peut pas lui demander ça... Et pourtant, la crise de manque me faisant défier la colère des dieux, je dis:

-Gros, tu peux aller me chercher un peu de came?

-Tu me demandes d'aller t'acheter de l'héro?! Hors de question! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être peace!

-Je veux, mais j'en peux plus, gros. Sois peace.

-Non! Je...

-Aide moi à m'en sortir, gros.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? OK. Demande moi ce que tu veux.

-De la ca... crème fraîche, je veux dire du fromage blanc.

-OK. Avec du sucre?

-Ouais, gros. T'es un dieu pour moi.

Panda sourit et revint un bol de fromage blanc qu'il me tendit avec du sucre. J'en mangeais un quart puis, la crise de manque étant trop forte, je lui dis:

-Tu peux aller me chercher du haschich? C'est pour être peace, gros.

-C'est de la drogue!

-C'est mieux que l'H. Et ça rend peace. Je pourrais pas faire un sevrage sans haschich, gros.

-...Très bien.

Le Panda revint effectivement avec la drogue demandée. Il m'en tendit un petit sachet en disant:

-Je t'en donnerais qu'un tout petit peu par jour.

-T'es cruel, gros, ce que t'as dans les pattes c'est ma dose journalière.

Le Panda faillit vomir sur place en entendant mes dires.

Les jours passèrent et Panda était toujours à mes côtés, accédant à mes moindres demandes (sauf pour l'H bien sûr), aux petits soins. Même le Prof et le Geek sont passés voir comment j'allais. Mathieu, trop occupé par son travail qui était notre gagne pain, ne vint presque pas me voir et le Patron... c'est le Patron.

Tout les jours ont été une torture, je vomissais, je puais aussi et ce même si je me lavais (aidé du Panda). Toutes les nuits, je tremblais, dans un semi-sommeil et je sentais un gant frais sur mon visage brûlant, des mains passer dans mes cheveux...

Le jour où mon sevrage fut fini, je me levais et regardais le Panda. Il venait d'entrer avec mon petit déjeuner entre les pattes. Il me tendit mon repas et me regarda, d'un air inquiet. Je l'engloutis littéralement puis jetais un regard au Panda. Il me prit dans ses bras en marmonnant:

-Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti...

-Moi aussi, gros. Plus jamais. Peace and love.

-Ouais...

-Je vais dehors.

-...OK.

Je sortis et mes pas me menèrent directement à l'endroit où je prenais ma drogue avant. Mon dealer vint me voir et me dit:

-Hey, hippie! Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'on t'a pas vu!

-Ouais, j'ai arrêté l'H. Je suis peace, gros.

-Hmm... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-De quoi me payer un voyage, gros.

-Eh eh... Désolé, mais j'ai plus de LSD, juste de l'héro. Les demandes ont évolué... Tu veux un shoot? Je te l'offre, c'est en mémoire du bon vieux temps!

Il me tendit un sachet. Un demi gramme, soit deux doses. Et c'était de l'extra came, je le voyais d'ici. Un don généreux, c'est pas tout les jours que j'en aurais. Il me tendit le sachet en m'offrant un beau sourire. Je le regardais puis fixais le sachet. Il rajouta:

-J'ai les ustensiles en plus. Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Eh bien...

J'hésitais. Je savais bien que si j'en reprenais, je replongerais. Mais... j'en avais vraiment envie, c'est de la qualité, je sais qu'il a des seringues à usage unique (donc pas de risque d'avoir la jaunisse), il me l'offre... tout ça me donnait vraiment envie d'accepter.

Mais le contact d'une main dans mes cheveux, de doux mots à mes oreilles, d'un gant frais sur mon front, de ses mimiques, de son déguisement trop peace de panda... Je fis face au dealer en disant:

-Non, j'ai arrêté, je viens de te le dire.

-Comme tu veux! C'est dommage, sans toi je perds la moitié de ma clientèle. T'es... sûr?

Le regard inquiet de mon dealer ne me trompa pas: il avait peur. Comme la plupart des petits revendeurs, il était lui aussi drogué et utilisais l'argent qu'il gagnait pour se payer sa came. Perdre un client, c'est perdre des shoot. Je le comprends, il y a une semaine je lui aurais dit que c'est horrible mais maintenant...

-Sûr. Va faire un truc peace et décroche, c'est le mieux à faire, gros.

-Eh... J'ai pas ton courrage, moi.

Je rentrais chez moi sans trop penser à ses paroles et quand j'arrivais je vis un panda inquiet. Il regarda mes yeux et soupira de bonheur en disant:

-T'es clean...

-Ouais, gros, je suis peace, tu vois?

J'allais continuer à parler lorsque deux lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Surpris, je me laissais faire puis participais activement au baiser.

Son amour vaut bien touts les shoot du monde.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Court mais... *chiale* Putain c'est beau, quoi!_


End file.
